


Frogs

by abetternameneeded



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:54:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25905415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abetternameneeded/pseuds/abetternameneeded
Summary: Tiana and the frogs. A ficlet.
Kudos: 2





	Frogs

The resistence was going strong with Tiana as their leader. The tide had turned, the number of people in their ranks had grown. Tiana sat by the pond she liked to visit when she had the time.

ribbit ribbit. Tiana heard the croaking of some frogs. She hoped her froggy friends were doing well. Robert hadn't even been human and he'd defended her honor with his life. She hoped he was well.

"Thanks," Tiana called out to the pond. It was unlikely the same frogs were around but she said it anyway. A pair of frogs hopped over to her. "I'm not kissing any frogs," Tiana joked. She looked down. Wait was that? It was! Robert and his lady friend. They hopped into her lap, croaking a greeting and a thank-you and then hopped back into the pond.

Sabine needed a good think. She was walking around. She'd had a bad day. She heard the chirping of crickets and the croaking of frogs.

A pair of frogs hopped over near her.

"Your kindness was remembered," a blonde woman told her and then walked away. Odd, but Sabine was used to that. The heights was a small neighborhood, and yet she couldn't remember ever meeting the girl. Must be new, the accent sure sounded it. She forgot about the encounter not too long after. and the frogs hopped away.

The united realms were settling down, the dangeorus chaos settled into a tame one. Tiana sat with Naveen watching the pond. Again, a pair of frogs appeared to her.

"Robert, robert's lady friend whose name I never got, glad to see you two are still in love. This is Naveen." Tiana felt a bit strange introducing him to the frogs but they visited her a lot over the years. They considered her a friend.

One of the frogs hopped onto Naveen's shoe, he panicked for a moment but Tiana calmed him down. "They're harmless. They're friends."

And then the firgs hopped away. And came and visited whenever Tiana was nearby.


End file.
